Family
by LeoxKarai4ever
Summary: It's been three years since Leo has been turned human at the cost of Master Splinter.What has this rebellious turtle turned human been up to?


_**(A little something that I've wanted to write for a 't worry I'm still writing my Finding Carter TIME TO READ XD I ALSO OWN NOTHING BUT LE PLOT)**_

 _Looking up at the mirror Leo frowned,he was he gained,three years ago,at the cost of his father,all while his brothers remained mutants._

 _"It was an accident" he said to himself "I didn't mean for it to happen."_

 _Taking in his appearance he saw a young 19-yr old man.A white 'NY' snap back covering his spiky blonde also had piercing sapphire blue eyes and was shirtless exposing his six pack with white basketball shorts and white Kobe high tops._

 _Leo became a rebel a week after everything went and got his ears pierced and had gotten a of a cross on his back and another of a dragon on his left knew he was to step up and continue raising his brothers but it became the opposite._

 _Raph would go and drag his ass back home when he would stay out for days._

 _Donny would end up having to tend to all his wounds he received daily._

 _Mikey would stay up nights just to watch over him._

 _Grabbing his guitar,Leo sat down on a chair and began to play._

 _"The stories told_

 _The truth unfolds_

 _Try to Remember_

 _My darling souls"_

 _Looking up from the Tv,Raph walked curiously towards Leo's room followed by his two younger brothers._

 _"Look deep into the eyes of the soul that sits across the room_

 _And start to recognize their face_

 _They'll start to recognize yours too_

 _Reunited friends and family_

 _Your souls I've gathered here_

 _A second chance is your gift my friends_

 _Oh no you mustn't fear"_

Slowly opening the door they watched as Leo was staring into his body length mirror,tears threatening to spill.

 _"Cause this is not the end_

 _It's time now to transcend_

 _And start another journey_

 _Or go back to amend the life you lived before_

 _You know it's always been up to you_

 _So now it's time for you to choose_

 _Cause this is not the end_

 _It's time now to transcend_

 _And start another journey_

 _Or go back to amend the life you lived before_

 _You know it's always been up to you_

 _So now it's time for you to choose"_

 _"Cause this is not the end_

 _It's time now to transcend_

 _And start another journey_

 _Or go back to amend the life you lived before_

 _You know it's always been up to you_

 _So now it's time for you to choose"_

"Wow" whispered Donny "I didn't know he can sing.

 _"Cause this is not the end_

 _It's time now to transcend_

 _And start another journey_

 _Or go back to amend the life you lived before_

 _You know it's always been up to you_

 _So now it's time for you to choose"_

 _"Cause this is not the end_

 _It's time now to transcend_

 _And start another journey_

 _Or go back to amend the life you lived before_

 _You know it's always been up to you_

 _So now it's time for you to choose"_

Lowering his voice to end the song Leo punched the mirror with his fist,tears running down his face "I'm sorry father.I'm so so sorry."

Examing the damage he whispered "I failed you,not only as a student but as a son."

Strumming his guitar once more,he began to sing his next song.

 _"Hey dad look at me_

 _Think back and talk to me_

 _Did I grow up according to plan?_

 _And do you think_

 _I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

 _But it hurts when you disapprove all along"_

 _"And now_

 _I try hard to make it_

 _I just wanna make you proud_

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

 _Can't pretend that_

 _I'm alright_

 _And you can't change me"_

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late and_

 _We can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect'_

 _I try not to think_

 _About the pain_

 _I feel inside_

 _Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me_

 _Now seem so far away_

 _And it feels like you don't care anymore_

 _And now_

 _I try hard to make it_

 _I just wanna make you proud_

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

 _I can't stand another fight_

 _And nothing's alright_

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late and_

 _We can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect'_

 _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

 _Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)_

 _Please don't turn your back_

 _I can't believe it's hard_

 _Just to talk to you_

 _But you don't understand (you don't understand)_

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late and_

 _We can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect'_

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late and_

 _We can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect"_

Turning around he saw his three brothers watching they heard him sing?Say those words of apology to their dead father?

"What do you want?" Leo said angrily as he threw his guitar on the bed "Bro are you ok?" Mikey questioned "Yeah bro we heard 're wow." Raph added.

Grabbing his white underarmor shirt,Leo began walking towards his room door only to be stopped by Donny "Where do you think you're going?" "None of your fucking business."

"Ay watch ya language mista!" Yelled Raph "Or what." Leo smirked as he shoved his brother out of the way.

Walking past his shocked brothers,Leo laughed and dialed a number on his Galaxy S6 but before he could click call a stick went flying knocking down the phone from his hand.

"What the fuck?" Turning around Leo bumped into something falling straight onto the floor "You are NOT going anywhere Leo.I'm sick of your attitude." Donny said as he grabbed Leo by his arm and dragged him back to his room,shoving him making him fall onto the ground once more.

Looking up at his three brothers Leo jumped up and threw a punch at Donny but was easily caught by Mikey "Bro,chill" Mikey said "Fuck off."

Before Leo could do anything else Raph jumped and hugged him."Let me go!" "Leo down and let us help ya." "NO!I don't need any help.I just wanna leave." Struggled Leo against Raph's firm grip on his body.

A couple of minutes later he gave up and leaned against his brother's chest,tears running down his face "Leo,we hate seeing you like this." Donny began " 're our big bro and we need to stay as a family." Mikey added.

"I'm sorry.I'm sorry.I'm sorry." Leo whispered over and over again "Bro ya don't need da hold anythang to ya are hear fo ya." Said Raph.

"Leo?" A female voice called out from the 'door' to the lair "Vanessa?" Leo jumped up and dried off his face and ran to the entrance before any of the turtles can question him.

Looking at the young 18-yr old girl, holding a pink bundle,in front of him Leo put on a serious face "What are you doing here?" Leo questioned "Leo I am done hiding us from your family." Vanessa said.

Walking out of Leo's room Raph,Donny,and Mikey gasped as they saw the teen that had just entered.

"Oh my god." Vanessa whispered as she hid behind around he sighed "Dont worry Vi,they are harmless." "Leo,do you mind explaining to us?" Donny said with a curious look making Vanessa tense up.

"Guys?" Called out another voice "April?" Leo confusingly asked as April entered the lair "Hey gu-woah what's going on here?Vanessa?" "Wait ya know her?" Raph asked.

"Everyone sit down and I'll explain." Leo said raising his voice.

As everyone sat calmed down they sat and Leo continued while he put on his shirt "Ok let's get everything down on the mutants turtles are my Martinez is my girlfriend and April's best friend.I have a 2-month old daughter named 'Natalie Hailie Hamato' and I can also we done?"

Before anyone could question him a cry was heard from within the pink bundle "Here let me see her." Leo said as he took his daughter into his arms and began to rock her trying to calm her.

After a couple of minutes of non-stop crying Vanessa responded "You're gonna have to sing to 's the only way remember." Raising an eyebrow Leo sighed "Fine."

Clearing his throat he began to sing.

" _Yo, I can't sing but I feel like singin'_

 _I wanna fuckin' sing_

 _'Cause I'm happy Yeah,_

 _I'm happy_

 _Ha Ha I got my baby back_

 _Yo, check it out"_

Looking up at everyone Leo smiled and continue singing

 _"Some days_

 _I sit starin' out the window_

 _Watchin' this world pass me by_

 _Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for_

 _I almost break down and cry_

 _Sometimes I think_

 _I'm crazy_

 _I'm crazy, oh, so crazy_

 _Why am I here,_

 _am I just wasting my time?_

 _But when I see my baby_

 _Suddenly I'm not crazy_

 _It all makes sense when_

 _I look into her eyes"_

Natalie looked up at her father with her bright blue eyes and began sucking on her fist.

 _"Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders_

 _Everyone's leanin' on me_

 _'Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over_

 _But then she comes back to me_

 _My baby girl_

 _keeps gettin' older_

 _I watch her grow up with pride_

 _People make jokes 'cause they don't understand me_

 _They just don't see my real side_

 _I act like shit don't phase me,_

 _Inside it drives me crazy_

 _My insecurities could eat me alive_

 _But when I see my baby_

 _Suddenly I'm not crazy_

 _It all makes sense when_

 _I look into her eyes, oh, no_

 _Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders_

 _Everyone's leanin' on me_

 _'Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over_

 _But then she comes back to me"_

"Wow he can sing anything." Raph whispered.

 _"Man, if I could sing,_

 _I'd keep singing this song to my daughter_

 _If I could hit the notes,_

 _I'd blow something as long as my father_

 _To show her how I feel about her,_

 _how proud I am that I got her God,_

 _I'm a daddy,_

 _I'm so glad that her mum didn't abort_

 _Now you probably get this picture from my public persona_

 _That I'm a pistol packing drug-addict who bags on his momma,_

 _But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest_

 _'Cause there's a lot of shit_

 _I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,_

 _And just know that_

 _I grow colder the older I grow_

 _This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold_

 _And this load is like the weight of the world_

 _And I think my neck is breaking_

 _Should I just give up or try to live up to these expectations?_

 _Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself,_

 _But I got a wife that's determined to make my life livin' hell_

 _But I handle it well,_

 _given the circumstances_

 _I'm dealt_

 _So many chances, man,_

 _it's too bad, could've had someone else_

 _But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that_

 _I've tasted_

 _So here's what I'm facin':_

 _3 felonies, 6 years of probation_

 _I've went to jail for this woman,_

 _I've been to bat for this woman_

 _I've taken bats to people's backs,_

 _bent over backwards for this woman Man,_

 _I should've seen it comin',_

 _what'd I stick my penis up in?_

 _Would've ripped the pre-nup up if I'd seen what she was fuckin'_

 _But fuck it,_

 _it's over,_

 _there's no more reason to cry no more I got my baby,_

 _baby the only lady that I adore,_

 _Hailie So sayonara,_

 _try tomorrow,_

 _nice to know ya_

 _My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner_

 _And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted_

 _It's like the greatest gift you can get_

 _The weight has been lifted"_

"Wooh Leo." April smiled as she gave him a thumbs up.

 _"Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders_

 _Everyone's leanin' on me_

 _'Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier_

 _Nothin' can take her from me_

 _Woo!_

 _I told you I can't sing._

 _Oh well, I tried Hailie,_

 _'member when I said_

 _If you ever need anything,_

 _daddy will be right there?_

 _Well guess what?_

 _Daddy's here._

 _And I ain't goin' nowhere baby_

 _I love you!"_

Seeing that his little girl was asleep in a peaceful slumber Leo stood up and gave her back to her mom "Amazing as always." Commented Vanessa as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"From sad and angry to happy and calm." Donny said as he stood up "You've changed bro but I see it was for the better." Mikey added.

"Ah yes excuse us miss we are Leo's brother's.I'm hothead here is Raphael and this crazy one is Michelangelo." "Haha hi sorry for freaking out." Vanessa nodded.

"I'm sorry guys for being out of it but I don't know what happened I just felt guilty but then came Vanessa and everything was slowly going up but I just couldn't cheer up here." Leo apologized "It's ok bro as long as everything is ok now." Raph replied.

"We are a happy family now." Mikey said as he hugged and April hugged and finally the new family of three smiled and hugged.

"This is a great time to do this." Leo whispered and got down on one knee.

"Vanessa Martinez,I have loved you since I first layed eyes on you and yes we may be young but I love you dearly so will you do the honor of marrying me?"

With tears in her eyes Vannesa laughed and replied with a "YES!"

A family torn by fate had been brought together by destiny.

 _ **(Yeah Ik it's kinda story was suppose to end up differently but I got side tracked with another idea so not be the best but fuck it LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!)**_

Songs:

The End Of The Beginning-(Famous Last Words)

Perfect-(Simple Plan)

Hailie's song-(Eminem)


End file.
